The Legendary Battle Begin's, Data Squad's Final Endgame Part 2 Transcripts
Here's the transcript for The Legendary Battle Begin's, Data Squad's Final Endgame Part 2 Narrator: Previously on The Legendary Battle Begin's, Data Squad's Final Endgame Part 1. Dr. Eggman: This is my dream come true. With this invention, I can expand the Eggman Empire across the globe, and conquer the world! Mwa-ha-ha-ha! ---- Riku: Robbie! Fu! ???, ???. Slider: Are you two okay? Fu: Why yes, we're doing alright. Robbie Diaz: Yeah. Yoshi: What was that?! Aqua: Legendary Power Rangers from long ago. Ventus: It's the light of the past. Rigby: Okay, on the scale of one to ten, I give that a 12. Mordecai: I'd give it a 15. ???, Suddenly, Kairi notices someone is coming towards them. Kairi: Huh? look. As they all looked, they see some people walking. Demoman: What's this now?! Axel: Just send out the Big Bad. Soon enough, the people turned out to be Trakeena and Tommy with his appearance look like the Evil Green Ranger, ???. Riku: You! Leo Corbett: What...? Trakeena? Kai Chen: She's back, that's messed up. Kendrix Morgan: But how could that be, Leo defeated her a long time ago? ???, ???. Emerl: It's simple, Kendrix, the Phantom Ruby prototypes been using hearts, ones Infinite got to in the past and has influence over.... so that must be Tommy from when Rita had control of his mind. ???, ???. Rigby: Yeah, how could we forget? Gmerl: You know something, you guy's. That version of Tommy is one of those time travel replicas. Sticks the Badger: So... we'll dealing with some sorta time traveling villain from the past?! Yoshi: Isn't it that kinda obvious, Sticks? Trakeena: (laughing) I have to say, you Data Squad rangers preformed a interesting show back there, we're really impressed. Tommy Oliver (Evil Green Ranger): Indeed, I'd say that was our finest hour! Riku: Wrong, our friends hour of weakness! Twilight Sparkle: I agree with Riku. That is his hour of weakness. Tommy Oliver (Evil Green Ranger): You sure? how about we find out! Then, he calls out the darkness and a dark projection of Infinite appears, ???. Tommy Oliver (Evil Green Ranger): A real test for the Legendary Prophecy! Gmerl: What did you say? Vrak: We got to make sure you're not blundering your way toward a second failure. ???, ???. Troy Burrows: Vrak! ???, ???. Sledge: You rangers thought you were done with me, huh? You'd better think again. Chase Randall: What, Sledge too? Applejack: We won't let you get away with it. ???, ???. Axel: Blundering? and I'll have you know we failed with style, chief. Sledge: At least you admit it, well if you Data Squad rangers think you brought the goods? you'll have to prove it to the Doctor one last time. Soon, Vrak places his hand on Tommy 's shoulder. Vrak: Kid, take it away. With Vrak and Sledge vanishing, Tommy uses his Sword of Darkness with all his might and the Infinite projection turn into towers of Heartless and he vanishes as well. Sora: This again?! Android 18: Here we go again. Robbie Diaz: Look alive, everyone! Without hesitation, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy, the others and the Legendary Rangers got their weapons out, then, the Demon tower Heartless lunges to attack then Sora defeats it. Heartless fall from the sky. Riku beats one. Aqua and Ven look around and so does Kairi and Axel. Applejack; This isn't good. Rainbow Dash: You said it, AJ. Raiden Thompson: Form up, now! ???, Ven, Donkey Kong, Axel and Raiden formed up as Robbie and his team did the same everyone looked around as the Heartless close in. To Mickey, while Donald beats up one Heartless. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: I still have the time-stop watch Slider gave me. Ratchet: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, she looks at the enemies and prepares to do something with the time-stop watch. Callie Jones: Time stop... However, Riku grabs Callie's hand and shakes his head. Callie Jones: Riku? what are you... Riku: If you try to use time stop against these numbers, you won't have enough strength the final battle. ???, ???. Callie Jones: (sighs) ???, ???. Aqua: I'll try and break through! Everyone, get ready! Ventus: Alone? that's crazy, I'll help! ???, ???. Kairi: Two is no better! ???, ???. Donkey Kong: Three won’t cut it either. Axel: Yeah, splitting up's a bad idea! continues to rain down Pinkie Pie: There's way too many?! wave of Heartless rises. Yoshi panics and lies on the ground with his hands on his head Yoshi: We're finished! Android 17: Yoshi, calm down. We will survive this. ???, Then, a speck of light comes falling and lands on the ground. When it fades, Sora and the others see that Yen Sid has arrived with Lady Palutena and the The Supreme Kai of Time. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Emerl: Is that...? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (gasped with joy) Palutena! Pit! Emerl: The Supreme Kai of Time! Sora and the others: Master Yen Sid! ???, Yen Sid's hands glow and he makes a ring around our heroes and makes a path through the Heartless. Lady Palutena: Now rangers, go through to stop Eggman! Master Yen Sid: She is correct, Data Squad rangers, we will hold them all here for as long as we can! The Supreme Kai of Time: Yes! you're the only ones who are capable of ending this war for good! Donkey Kong: We're not gonna leave you guys behind! ???, Gallus looks at Sandbar, Smolder, Silverstream, Yona, Ocellus, Cozy Glow and Autumn Blaze, who agreed as they help Yen Sid, Palutena and the The Supreme Kai of Time. Gallus: You guys go on ahead! Sandbar: The others and I will stay here, the eight of us will back up Palutena, Master Yen Sid and The Supreme Kai of Time. Robbie Diaz: Gallus... Sandbar... Smolder: You're a real hero with fighting spirit, Robbie, you know that. Silverstream: ???, ???. Yona: ???, ???. Ocellus: ???, ???. Cozy Glow: ???, ???. Autumn Blaze: Don't worry, we'll catch up with you in just a bit. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Okay! Twilight Sparkle: We'll regroup later. Robin Diaz: Right. ???, The Heartless closes the path but Yen Sid makes a path through them again. Master Yen Sid: Make haste! Robbie Diaz: Right! (to his friends) everyone, let's move out! ???, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy, the others ran with Sora and the others following, while the Resistance is facing the oncoming opposition from the Eggman Army. Knuckles and Sonic nod at each other. Knuckles then turns around and raises his arm. A large group, possibly a battalion of Resistance infantry at least, stand behind him, Sonic, and all their friends. Knuckles: Let's go! Resistance charges forward, yelling and shouting, and begins fighting their way through the army. Gunfire flies everywhere as the Resistance troops unleash various Wispon firepower on the approaching replicas. Knuckles knocks out a Zavok replica. Knuckles: Take this! [Shadow knocks out a number of replicas, Silver psycho-kinetically immobilizes three replicas, which the Chaotix members knock out shortly afterwards, Amy smashes a Metal Sonic replica Silver immobilized with her Power Hammer, and Rouge kicks out some more immobilized replicas while airborne. The Resistance charges forward, easily tearing through the replicas as they advance. At the end of the first wave is Infinite, flying and looking onwards at the approaching rabble. Sonic rushes towards Infinite quickly. Sonic: Hey, Infinite! Long time no see! Did you miss me? As Infinite speaks, Sonic is joined by rest of his friends to confront Infinite together. Infinite: Why yes, I did. I've been looking forward to finishing you and your annoying friends. [Unleashes a powerful wave of energy, knocking back the Resistance. I trust you're all ready for oblivion? If you're not... oh well. Infinite is suddenly shot at, and manages to deflect some of the shots. Omega drops down from the air, appearing before everyone, fully repaired and operational. Infinite: What!? Who dares!? Omega: Target reconfirmed. Extermination mode initiated. Payback INEVITABLE. Rouge: Omega! You've joined us!? Awesome! Infinite: Is there no end to these annoying insects? I will burn your resistance to ashes, and you along with it! a furious shout, Infinite shoots a beam up into the sky, creating a replica of the sun with his Phantom Ruby prototype, to everyone's shock and disbelief. Knuckles: Whoa, you've got to be kidding. That's just a special effect, right? Tails: No, it's not! While we're under the Phantom Ruby's control, it's a part of our reality! Espio: Unbelievable! What chance do we have against that? Then, Dr. Eggman comes by in his Egg Mobile. Dr. Eggman: The sun will fall upon you all. BOOM! THE END! Your pathetic lives are over. ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Krystal: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ??? Callie Jones: Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Huh? ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Then, let me ask you this. Is Austin really gone? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Feeling unsure, Robbie, ???, ???. ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: Yeah, ???, ???. Austin will be alright. I can feel it. ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: Thank you, Nicole. ???,.??? ---- ???, ???. Master Xehanort: Why... How... ???, ???. Sora: It's over now! You lost! Ryan F-Freeman: Sora's right! We win! Master Xehanort: No, look... You are too late... looks up and sees Kingdom Hearts glowing a golden orange in the sky. He gasps Goofy: Are we really? Donald Duck: I don't know. Sora: What's gonna happen? Master Xehanort: grunts A purge... The World will be returned whence it started. ???, ???. Master Xehanort: The World began in darkness. And from that darkness came light. From the light came the people, and the people have hearts. Evil burgeoned in those hearts, begetting more darkness. And that darkness spread across the world like a plaque. The light, the symbol of the World's hope, was devoured by shadow. Leaving nothing but ruin... An utter failure... But, the first light... the light of the Phantom... it can give us a new start. An empty World, pure and bright... Sora: It wasn't your decision to make. grabs the X-blade and gets up on his feet Master Xehanort: Then whose was it? stares at him Master Xehanort: The World needs someone to stand up and lead. Someone strong, to stop the weak from polluting the World with their endless darkness. Someone to dictate their destiny. ???, ???. Sora: If so.. you're not that person, Xehanort. ???, ???. Sora: A real leader knows that destiny is beyond his control.. and accepts that. looks at Sora and then smiles Master Xehanort: You... make me think of an old friend. notices something and points up Goofy: Look! Meg and friends and Sora sees Kingdom Hearts and the Keyhole appears. Riku, Lea and the others arrives Donald Duck: You made it! Mickey Mouse: Are you okay? Sean Ryan: Yeah. others agree Riku: Kingdom Hearts is closing on the other side. But we manage to follow our hearts to you. nods once ???, ???. sees Xehanort Terra: Master Xehanort. was about to go to him but Aqua grabs his arm. He looks at Aqua, then she lets go of his arm and Ven stands next to Aqua as Terra faces Xehanort Tina Fenton: I hope he knows what he's doing, Collide. nods and Terra sighs Terra: There's more to light then meets the eye. As I told you. is shocked when Terra said this and remembers someone Master Xehanort: You sly fox... the spirit of Master Eraqus appears in front of Terra. Ven and Aqua are surprised as Eraqus holds his hand out Terra and Eraqus: Now, hand over the X-blade, Xehanort. Master Xehanort: It is too late. Master Eraqus: For us, perhaps... but not for them. looks at our heroes for a moment then Xehanort points the X-blade at Eraqus Master Xehanort: No... I can do this. looks at Xehanort then he grabs the X-blade and place his hand on Xehanort Master Eraqus: Enough. Checkmate. to their childhood. Xehanort looks at the one piece then to Eraqus Eraqus: I told you that you might be surprised. Xehanort: Yeah. You got me. Eraqus: Huh? Really? Xehanort: What? Eraqus: It's just, you never admit it when you lose. Xehanort: That's 'cause I never lose. Eraqus: Oh, come on. two boys laugh and Xehanort sighs Xehanort: Good game today. Eraqus: I try. Xehanort: Maybe I won't go as far as you. Eraqus: Huh? points at a chess piece and taps it Xehanort: When the World needs a defender, they'll pick you, Eraqus. Eraqus: Y-you think? Xehanort: But that doesn't mean that I can't be there for you. Eraqus: Yeah. And I'll be there for you. As the flashback ends, Xehanort opens his eyes. He looks at Eraqus then walks to Sora. He offers the X-blade to him] Master Xehanort: Very well done. gasps and grabs the X-blade, Eraqus looks at Aqua, Terra and Ventus Master Eraqus: Terra, Aqua, Ven. Forgive your foolish teacher. and Ven runs to Eraqus. Ven hugs Eraqus and Aqua did too Ventus: Master! Aqua: Master! sees Terra Terra: Master. hugs his master ???, ???. Eric McClain: Alex, I put your father through such a harrowing experience. Alexander "Alex" McCain: (sobs) I know, grandpa... I know. Eric McClain: And Sophie, I left you and your brother with such a heavy burden. Sophie McClain: (sobs) ???, ???. Eric McClain: Gerald, Perry, look after them for me. please. ???, ???. Gerald McClain: Of course, Father. Perry McClain: ???, ???. Eric McClain: ???, ???. ???, Xehanort watches Eraqus then, he tries to walk but he felt pain and Eraqus catches him from falling] Master Eraqus: Here. puts Xehanort's arm over his shoulder Bertram T. Monkey: Master! Are you okay? Master Xehanort: I'm fine, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: I hope you have fun with Eraqus, my master. Master Eraqus: Ready, my friend? Master Xehanort: Yes.... Eraqus and Xehanort glows and they turn into their ghost forms and they are in their youth. The two smiles and turn to two orbs of light and flies up towards the light in the sky. Lady Palutena: Goku, you and Vegeta take the Dark Crystal and destroy it. So that its powers will never threaten Earth and Cyberspace again. Goku: It'll be our pleasure, Palutena. Vegeta: So it's time to finished the job, good. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Hold on. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Actually.... I have a better idea..... Instead of destroying it, we'll seal it away. Goku: (shocked) Say what?! Vegeta: Do not be a fool! You heard what Palutena said, we must destroy the Dark Crystal! Robbie Diaz: No, if we destroy it now, some of the shards will only do the same thing over again, We have to seal it away. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, Emerl walks up to Robbie. Emerl: No... he's right, Let's seal it. Everyone: What?! Rigby: ???, ???. Emerl: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Emerl: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Emerl. ???, ???. Emerl: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Everybody, help me out. Everyone: Right! ???, everyone stand by Sora in a semi circle and stood by Robbie as he points the X-blade at the sky and magic glows appear. A light beam fires at Kingdom Hearts and it glows, meaning that Kingdom Hearts is closed. As the shattered shards of the destroyed Phantom Ruby rain down around the battlefield, the Eggman Army replicas begin to disappear as the Resistance continues blasting away as many as they can. Soon, they are all gone, leaving the Resistance forces standing alone and victorious. Knuckles the Echidna: All right! We won! ???, ???. Knuckles the Echidna: I knew we'd do it! The Chaotix nod in agreement. Rouge: Piece of cake. Shadow looks back at Rouge and smirks. Silver flies high into the air. Silver: Yeah! Amy: We did it! A dog Resistance trooper helps pick up a wolf Resistance trooper. Dog Resistance trooper: Are you okay? Wolf Resistance trooper: Thanks. Woohoo. We did it! Bear Resistance trooper: Alright! Cat Resistance trooper: Yes! The entire Resistance cheers for a job well done and ultimate victory over the Eggman Empire. At the Keyblade Graveyard, Robbie, Serena and the other rangers stand and look at the sky. Ryan, Meg and Friends look at the sky as well. Emerl turns to see the others Emerl: It's finally over. With that, Robbie and the others nod once in agreement, however, as the everyone else were gathered, they were facing Classic Sonic, who begins to fade. Miles "Tails" Prower: I guess this is good-bye. Get home safely, Sonic, (shakes hands) and thanks for everything! Soon, Classic Sonic gives Tails a thumbs up and a smile. He looks at the others, who also bid him farewell. Before leaving, Classic Sonic extends his arm to fist bump Tails and fades away smiling and waving. Tails weakly tries to grab him before he leaves but is too late. Sonic walks up and puts his hand on Tails' shoulder. Robbie joins in too. Sonic the Hedgehog: Cheer up, Tails, I'm sure we'll run into him again. Then, Sonic turns around to face Robbie and the other rangers. Sonic the Hedgehog: Alright, guys! It's time we cleaned up the mess Eggman left this world in, and I'm not talking about those illusions he dreamed up for us! We need to fix the real world we all live in. Yoshi: Yeah! Callie Jones: That's right! Everyone: (agreeing) Miles "Tails" Prower: True dat! Sonic the Hedgehog: C'mon, let's go! Everyone: Yeah! With that, everyone ???. After the battle, the Data Squad Team were sitting around, talking to each other. Robbie watches the screen for a while. Knuckles then enters the room.. Knuckles the Echidna: Finally, an end to this endless battle. Everyone can go back home and relax. There's no need for us to protect Canterlot City. Silver the Hedgehog: Hold on, there's still a lot we need to do. We're just getting started. ???, Knuckles nods, then Robbie turns around to Knuckles. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Knuckles, I gotta get going. Knuckles the Echidna: What? You're leaving us? There are others who need your help? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Knuckles the Echidna: But OK, I'm not gonna stop you. Vector the Crocodile: Man, the first time I saw you stumbling around, I had no idea you could pull this thing together and see it to the end. I've changed my mind about you. Robbie Diaz: Gee, thanks a lot, Vector. Knuckles: I knew you'd come through, Robbie. Well, I guess you're not a ranger anymore. Rouge the Bat: You did good out there. It's not like you just waited till the last minute to come in and act all cool saving the day. (laughs) Realizing Rouge is talking about him, Omega extends his hand outwards in her direction while she winks at him. Shadow, leaning against a few crates, raises his head slightly and grunts. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Miles "Tails" Prower: Our battle is done and our resistance has come to a conclusion, but we'll be friends forever. A single person cannot restore the entire world. We have to work together and make a diligent effort! Everyone: Yeah! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, but.... Riku: We'll find Austin, Let's go talk to the Supreme Kai of Time. She can figure it out. Applejack: That's a great idea, Riku. Matt: Yeah. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: No need, I know what to do. Gmerl: Rob...? ???, Robbie turns to see Callie. Robbie Diaz: Hey Callie, tell me something.... Now that Eggman's out of the picture, don't you and everyone else have to go get ready for Angus' concert tonight? Callie Jones: Oh, course I do. but it's not just me, so do you, Robbie, Now that we have all these VIP passes, we can all go, It'll be a perfect way to start our victory against Eggman. Robbie Diaz: I'd love to, but I think I'll pass, besides, I've got to catch a plane at the airport, I sorta promised my family that we would spent a five day vacation at the Alola Region, my mom and sister are already there, my dad's gone ahead and my older brother, Albert, Ashley and I won't get there till morning. Everyone: What?! Yoshi: The Alola Region, we've been there before! Pinkie Pie: You mean you're going to spend the first victory against Eggman on a plane? Robbie Diaz: I'm really sorry, Pinkie, it can't be helped.... besides. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: My whole journey began the day I became a Power Ranger. And every time I find someone.... It slips away again. I thought we'd finally be together. But he's out there, alone. Not for one more second. ???, ???. Lady Palutena: You understand the importance of your vacation? Robbie Diaz: I do. Lady Palutena: Good, Then you must go at once. Robbie Diaz: (sigh) ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You know what? I think the concert can wait another day, If he's going, we're going with him. Pinkie Pie: (squee) Rainbow Dash: Right, gang? Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I'm so 'nervicited'! Applejack: You do realize that's not a real word, right? Mordecai: Yeah, we'll go too! Yoshi: That's right! Amy Rose: I'm going too! Sunset Shimmer: If it's gotta be done, then that's the risk we're willing to take. Robbie Diaz: Thank you, Mordo, Sunset, Amy, Yoshi. You guys are all my most trusted friends, But this time, I have to go it alone. ???, ???. Lady Palutena: I'm afraid he's right, and I can't let you go with him. Rainbow Dash: What?! Why not?! Lady Palutena: Sending all of you could upset the balance of his own journey, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Robbie to get Austin back from the Phantom Rudy's power. This is something that only Robbie must do alone. ???, ???. Emerl: Rob, listen. The power of the Master Morpher isn't to go chase hearts around! Even if you do locate Austin, you might never come home to us again. Robbie Diaz: I will. And we'll both be back before you know it. Donkey Kong: Rob, Please... ???, ???. Krystal: Robbie, wait a moment. ???, ???. Krystal: We understand your decision about your vacation, but you must understand about your friends being there with you, You don't have to do this. Rigby: Yeah. Come on, Robbie. You don't have to do it. Forget about it. It's like we're never going to see you again, Robbie. Don't do it. Sue Morris: That's right, don't do it, Robbie. Atticus Akito: Yeah, don't do it, It's way too risky. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I do, Krystal. I have to do this. ---- ???, Riku walks up to Serena and places his hand on her back. Riku: Let him go, Serena. Serena: (tearfully) Riku. But... Riku: His heart and his mind are made up. Now believe in him. ???, ???. Serena: Okay... (to Robbie) You will be back, won't you? Robbie Diaz: Of course, I'll be alright on my own, but I'll be back soon, that's a promise. ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: Canterlot City isn't going to be the same without you, but we'll see you again soon. Mordecai: Definitely. Amy Rose: Uh-huh. Yoshi: Yeah... Angus Scattergood: Safe journey, mate. Robbie Diaz: Thank you. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (gasps) Oh crud! It's two minutes to 12.00! I've gotta get going! (grabs his suitcase) Bye, have fun at the concert, everyone! Alice Diaz: But Dad! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah, Cal, you were in such a hurry when you left school that you forgot your backpack, see ya! Amy Rose: Bye, Robbie! Donkey Kong: Hope you have a good time at Alola! Lady Palutena: We'll miss you, Robbie. Fluttershy: Poor Robbie. Callie Jones: Yeah.. ???, ???. Cindy Vortex: Thanks for the great day, Palutena. Lady Palutena: You're quite welcome, Cindy. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Yeah, I am, Ratchet... But, I was really hoping Robbie would come too. Clank: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: What's this? ???, ???. Ratchet: It looks like a rock. Callie Jones: I think you're right, Ratchet. (notices the letter) Hey, there's a letter. Ratchet: What does it say, Cal? Callie Jones: I have no idea. ???, ???. Austin Diaz: (spoken) Dear Mom, I'm glad you like my rock, hope you and Alice aren't not still mad at me for being late, have fun at the concert tonight and I'll see you soon, yours truly, Austin. ???, ???. Callie Jones: (gasp) ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Clank: Oh dear. ???, ???. ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Cleo: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Announcer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. (keyboard playing) :Jones ::Goodbye, friends, ::I'll miss you. ::It's time for me to go, ::I think of all the moments, we shared :Radiant Stars ::It's hard to say goodbye, ::So hard to wear the smile, ::I'm trying not to cry, ::I will carry... :Jones ::You in my heart. ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering) Radiant Stars, Radiant Stars, Radiant Stars, Radiant Stars Announcer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Gmerl: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: Serena, are you gonna be okay? Serena: Yeah, I'll be fine, Sunset. Fluttershy: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Albert Diaz: Come on, little bro, We have to meet up with our parents at Alola. Robbie Diaz: Coming, Al. ???, Sonic was overlooking at the sunset while Robbie approached him and stands by his side, looking out at the sunset together. Robbie Diaz: Hey Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, you're taking off, too? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, just about actually, we're just waiting to gather our things to put in the plane. Sonic the Hedgehog: Cool, I was thinking the same thing. You gonna keep moving forward? No matter what, right? ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: So long as Robin's in charge while you're gone, you and her aren't so different. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I think so too. Albert Diaz: Okay, Rob, it's time to go. Robbie Diaz: Okay. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Listen, Sonic, I gotta get going, my family is waiting for me. Sonic the Hedgehog: Alright, we'll hold down the fort till you get back. Robbie Diaz: (nods his head in agreement) Right. Sonic the Hedgehog: See ya later, buddy. As the two friends grin before fist bumping. Sonic then runs off while giving Robbie a thumbs up. then, Robbie waves back and sets off in the other direction with their grappling hook, in search of another adventure. Robbie Diaz: Alola Region, here I come! ???, ???. ???, ???. :Sparkle ::Life in Planet Earth shimmers ::Life in Planet Earth shines ::And I know for absolute certain :and the crowd ::That everything (that everything) ::Yes, everything (yes, everything) ::Yes, everything is certainly fine ::It’s fine Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Everything’s going to be just fine! ???, ???. The End Category:Transcripts